Firefly
by MRSHYGUY45
Summary: Sometimes, fireflies don't shine bright...It's been 3 years since the death of his mother and father, now Son Gohan must raise his little brother...alone while fighting with his demons. An ex-assassin is in the same fight as well. Can they win? Yaoi. Gohan/Killua! Rated M for language, Dark themes, and future Shounen Ai.
1. You my Friend

**Firefly**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ OR HXH**

Chapter 1: You my Friend

* * *

Rating: M for strong language, sexual references, and dark themes.

Pairings:

Gohan x Killua

Vegeta x Bulma

Goku x Chi Chi

More to be revealed soon!

Soundtrack coming soon!

* * *

Staring at the ceiling, I let my mind wander away, letting it find my deepest and darkest thoughts. I didn't mind it though. I got over my thoughts eating me away to the point that I just shrug them off like any other thought. It sounds dark, but I can't help it. Especially with the things I've been thinking of. Lately, I've been hitting that age when I start to question myself. What I mean is questions like "Is this who I truly am?" and "What would happen if I did this differently?" The basic questions any 14 year old would ask. Some questions, however, make me want to either laugh at how stupid they were or puke to the point when there's nothing left in my stomach.

But I'll just laugh at myself again. Laugh about how much I'm overreacting. If someone were to see me, they'll send me off to the mental asylum in a heartbeat. It sounds stupid, but trust me, you'd be freaked the fuck out too if you ever saw me like that. Anyway, when I turned 14 just a few weeks ago, that's when I started to realize that this is going to be my life. My life was going to be crap from now all the way until I'm dead, possibly. I've been through so much no other 14 year old should go through. I've faced aliens, a Galactic Emperor, androids, family members, and so much more. If I told anyone off the street, they'll call "bullshit" and laugh in my face. Others would send me to the same mental asylum I mentioned before.

Even after all of that, I somehow manage to overcome the odds. Granted, I did cower in fear a few times, but most of the time I stood up for my friends and tried my best to defend them. I should pat myself on the back for that. Funny, I've said that so many times, but I never do. I even wonder why I say stuff like that. It must be a hint that I'm still the same cheery and innocent Gohan like I used to be. Unfortunately, that Gohan is long gone. He's been gone for the past 3 years. This Gohan is not like the old one. This one is more mature, more serious, and especially more caring than before.

Goten. That's the name of my little brother. He's the reason why I'm more caring than ever. I'm more caring than that deadbeat I used to call a Dad. I can't believe I even looked up to that man. I looked up to him as my hero! He was my idol, my father! He's helped me through so much! Now, he's dead and we had the chance to bring him back with the dragon balls. Do you want to know what he says? He refuses to come back home. He chooses to **stay** dead and **train** rather than supporting his family! He left his firstborn, his wife, and his soon to be youngest son! What kind of jerk does that to his family? He's ungrateful!

I swore I'd be a better person than he was. I got that chance when Goten was born. I finally got the chance to prove I was the better person than him. Goten looks up to me as a father, as a brother, and as a friend. Dad had that chance with me, but he failed. I have to admit, raising Goten can be a pain in the ass sometimes. The little rascal can't stay in the tub, makes a mess every time he eats (I do too), and somehow finds a way to get dirty even if he was in the house. Yet through it all, I still can't stay mad at him, it's like I never _can_ get mad at him. He makes my day every day. Without Goten, I don't even want to know where I'd end up.

If Mom was here, she would understand too. She used to tell me stories how no matter what kind of trouble I got into, she could never stay mad at me. She was overprotective, but I still loved her. I miss her every day, though. No matter what room in the house I go into, it would remind me of her. I ended up crying every day for the past month after her death. Looking at Goten would even make my eyes water. I don't blame him for her death, it happens to some moms. Blood loss from giving birth happens and it happened to my mom. I was planning on reviving her with the dragon balls, but I figured she'd be happier with Dad than down here. I did what was best for her and hopefully, she knew that.

After her death, Bulma and the others offered me and Goten a place to stay. I turned them all down. I wanted Goten to be raised somewhere I was raised, which was out in the mountains, not in the city or an island. My Dad's friend, Bulma, kept begging me to live in Capsule Corp with her. I still turned her down. Sometimes, she'd still call and ask again to move in with her. I'll give her the same answer as always. Once in a while, she'll come for a visit to drop off some Zeni or new clothes for Goten. I would show appreciation, but deep down, I didn't care. Goten already had enough clothes and we still have left over Zeni from Dad's tournament win that can last us a few more years. After that, she would leave.

Glancing at the clock, I noticed I was left in my thoughts for a good hour. I came to my room for a quick nap but now I had to move that nap to a later time. Yawning, I was walking to the living room to check on Goten when I spotted one of his stuffed animals on the floor. It was a small purple dragon that had a striking resemblance to Icarus, not only one of my pets but also one of my friends. I picked it up and chuckled at the memories I shared with Icarus. One of my favorite ones was when I introduced him to my sensei, Piccolo. Let's just say he wasn't too thrilled when we interrupted his meditation.

After I tossed the toy in my room quickly, I noticed Goten in the living room playing with a few action figures I got for him at the store. One of them was a man wearing a black tailcoat with a red-lined black cape, a top hat, and a white mask. I think his name was "Tuxedo Mask" or something. Another one was roughly the same height with slicked back black hair and wearing a green jumpsuit with yellow buttons and black shoes. I can't quite remember the name, but I believe it was "Yusuke". I'm not sure.

I smiled when he placed the two figures on top of a box before holding up two new ones.

"Takes this!" He made an explosion sound effect when one of the figures collided with the other. The one who was hit dropped to the floor with Goten pretending it was in pain. "Ha! Ha! You are a weakling! No one will save you now."

I chuckled as he continued playing with his imagination. Recently, I started to train him, hoping he can become as strong as me one day. We started with basic martial arts warm ups. It was hard trying to find a balance between training and education yet making him stay a little kid. Of course, I'm not making him study as hard as my Mom made me. She forced me to study all day and every day so I could become a scholar one day. In honor of her, I kept up with my studies and, hopefully, become a scholar once I hit 18. I did find time to train, of course, there was no way I wouldn't stop. I have to become strong not only for Goten, but for my friends too.

When I told Piccolo I was still planning on becoming a scholar, he thought I was bluffing. Most of my friends, or should I say Dad's friends, thought I would follow in his footsteps and defend the Earth. To be honest, that really pissed me off. I'm not becoming a thick-headed man-child like he was. I wanted to do what's best for me and do what my Mother wanted me to do, even if it isn't _exactly_ the way she hoped I would do it.

"Ah! Save me, Tuxedo Mask!" Goten exclaims in a high pitched voice as he held up an old doll I found in the closet. "I'm coming, Mercury!" I grin when he continued playing with the figures I got him. He must really love those.

"Hey, squirt."

When he met eye contact with me, I felt my grin grow as he flashes me one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen.

"Hey, Daddy! I'm playing with my toys right now, wanna join?"

Goten calls me Daddy. Do I deserve that name? Yes. I've been raising him since Day one. A Dad is someone who is there for you during the tough times and teaches you how to tie your shoes, who loves you, who kisses you goodnight and scare the monsters from underneath the bed. Does it feel right? Parts of me tell me to tell him the truth about his real Dad but the other part says to not worry about it. I've told Goten about Mom and he looked like he really didn't care. He said as long as he has me, he'll be happy forever. That hit me hard that day. A 2 year old managed to make a 13 year old cry that day.

I nodded while sitting beside him, grabbing one of the toys. "What's his name, Goten?"

He grabbed the toy and studied it for a brief moment. His eyes were squinted so you can tell he was really determined to remember. His face lit up like a Christmas tree when he finally realized who he was holding.

"Oh! His name is Kurama! He's cool." He handed me back the figure before picking two up and returning to his famous voice acting. "Hey! Who invited Kurama to the party? Do you want to get beat up too just like Tuxedo Man?"

I laughed until holding up my figure and moved it side to side as if it was talking. "Yeah! I'm here to avenge him and beat you up."

We continued to play for the past hour, I think. Time seemed to go by fast today. I didn't care. I could play with Goten all day and not get bored with him. He didn't care either. No matter what we do he'll always have a good time. Whether it's cleaning his room, giving him a bath, or even studying, he'll still have that same smile on his face. That same smile that brightens my day. I heard a small growl coming from his stomach, causing him to laugh.

I smiled. "Oh, looks like someone is hungry." He nodded when I stood back on my feet. "So what will it be today, Goten? Rice? Soup? What are you in the mood for?" My smile grew when he started to ponder to himself.

After giving it some thought, he jumped in the air. "I want chicken and rice! I want chicken and rice!" He chants, pumping his fist in the air.

I scratched the back of my head. "If that's what you want, sure but you know me, Goten. It might take a little bit."

I wasn't the best cook in the world. Mom was easily one of the best. I don't know how she could cook so much food for me and Dad, considering how much we eat a day. When it comes to my cooking, it was decent. I'm used to cooking toast or pancakes. I won't cook a cuisine or any of that. Rice is easy to cook and I could just roast the chicken. Yeah, that sounds good. I might have to get a few extra chickens at the store though.

"I know that, daddy." He giggles.

I chuckle at him for a moment before frowning. "Well, we have to go to the store than to get more chicken. We also have to get more juice and milk for the morning."

Goten continued to smile, which made me smile back. "Okay! Let's go!"

* * *

The store wasn't that close to home, but not that far either. If you were walking it would take a good 15 minutes, but if you were like us, flying, it would take less than 3 minutes. Poor Mom had to walk and with the amount of food we eat, she was probably struggling just to walk. She could've taken the Nimbus cloud, but she said walking helped her ease her mind. I couldn't agree more. Speaking of Nimbus, Goten was flying the yellow cloud while I flew next to him.

As we walked down the aisles, Goten was bombarding me about the food. He said some looked good and others looked nasty. I only laughed at him. He kept on asking if I could get him a candy bar, which I had no choice but to buy. He gave me those innocent puppy eyes again. Every time he gives me that look I always give in to it. It was like some freaky mind control technique. You can't resist it.

After finding everything we needed, we waited on the checkout line. People were staring at us in awe. Not because they saw a 14 year old and a 2 year old here without a parent, but at the amount of food we were buying. Literally the whole cart was filled with chickens, juice, milk, eggs, and pancake mix. Thanks to Goten, we added a few chocolate bars to the list. Thank Dende I brought enough Zeni with me or else we had to put stuff back.

"Your total is 200 Zeni." The clerk says with a deadpanned voice.

I handed her the Zeni and put the food in multiple plastic bags. I gave Goten the bag with the chocolate bars for him to carry while I carried the rest. When we walked outside, I was bumped in the shoulder by a dark figure running. I opened my mouth to say something, but a woman beat me to it. The black clothed figure snatched her purse and ran down the crowded area of people. He bumped into them, knocking a few to the ground.

"Help! He stole my purse!" She cried out.

Goten gasped and looked up at me, fear in his eyes. "Daddy! Go stop him!"

I looked between Goten and the robber and sighed. I had to be a hero to Goten. I had to show him I'll be brave even during the tough times.

"Stay here! Don't move!" I gave Goten a quick hug before setting the bags down and, in blinding speed, followed him to a dark alley way. He didn't know he was being followed until looking over his shoulder. He let out a small cackle and held out a switchblade. He looked cocky, but he has no idea who he was dealing with.

"Aw, you tryin' to be hero, little boy?" He teases, swinging the blade like a maniac. I held back the urge to laugh at him trying to be tough. "You shouldn't have followed me. Run along back to Mommy before I cut you."

I rolled my eyes at him. Does he really think a little weapon like that could damage me? I honestly loved thugs like this. I love it when their smug faces morph into shock before my fist connects with their jaw. It's one of the best things ever.

The thug's smirk grew when I remained silent. "So you the silent type, ay? I actually feel sorry for you, you lil' bastard. Dying at such a you-"

A sickening ripping sound bounced off the walls followed by the thug puking up a fair amount of blood. He then gagged, looking down at the gaping wound in his stomach. I stood in awe while he tried to scream, but the blood in his lungs wouldn't let him. When he tried to, it came out like a gargle. He then fell on his knees, coaxing his pants in his fresh puddle of blood. Letting out one last gasp, he became lifeless and landed face first in the pool of blood.

Who could do this? I wasn't going to kill him, no, but I would've gotten him seriously injured. Broken arm, broken jaw, or even a broken leg would do him justice. Judging by the wound in his gut, it couldn't have been a weapon. No knife or even gun would make that kind of hole. It had to be a hand, not even a fist. Someone just straight up sliced through his stomach without balling their hand into a fist.

My hypothesis turned out to be correct.

Standing behind the collapsed corpse was someone roughly my height and age. His hand was held out and the thug's blood was dripping down his fingers. His skin was pale, paler than mine. One of his most stand out features, though, had to be his white, spiky hair. The best one was his bright blue eyes that I couldn't help but stare into. He was staring right back at me, frowning when he began studying me. I noticed the small smile he had when he finished.

After wiping the blood on his white shirt, he picked up the purse and tossed it to me. I caught it with one hand never taking my eyes off of him. Who the hell was this guy? He couldn't be any normal kid, that's for sure. Any normal person will start to flee at this point, hoping I didn't see their face to turn them in for manslaughter. This guy, however, remained still, still staring at me. I opened my mouth to say something, but words refused to come out. Why am I so nervous? What's wrong with me?

"Daddy!"

Goten was running down the alleyway, carrying all the groceries which surprised me. Thank Dende he saw the thug run in here or else he'd be lost trying to look for me. He ran my way, despite dropping a few apples on the way. His smile returned when he saw me with the lady's purse, but mine never did. I dropped the purse, bent down, and held him close to me, trying to shield his eyes from the mess this guy made. He was too young to see shit like this. I didn't even see stuff like this at his age. Things like this could traumatize him.

"You did it!" He cheers, his voice being muffled. "You're a superhero now! What should your name be? Super Son?" He kept on suggesting random superhero names, but I had no choice but to ignore him. I was staring at him again. This time, his face was showing confusion. I can't blame him. How could someone my age be a Dad?

I finally decided to break eye contact with him.

I looked down at my little brother, spreading a soft smile on my face. "C'mon, Goten. Let's bring this back to her." He nodded and began to skip down the alleyway, swinging the bags in his hands. I shook my head, but couldn't help but chuckle.

"You dropped this."

"Huh?"

The kid from before held out one of the bags Goten must've dropped. The soft smile returned on his face. It was like he forgot about killing a guy before. Any normal person would scream and call him a 'monster', but I was better than that. I wasn't any normal person. At this point, I was very used to shit like this. If someone was to be decapitated in front of me, I would shrug it off as if nothing happened and continue with my day. I find it sick.

"I said you dropped this." He repeats sounding a little annoyed.

I blinked at the bag before grabbing it from his hand. "Um, thanks I guess."

"I'm Killua."

"Huh?"

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Do you have trouble hearing? My name is Killua." He points to himself before pointing right at me. "What's yours? Don't tell me it's 'Daddy', that would be ridiculous. You couldn't be a father."

I narrowed my eyes at him. What makes him think that?

"For your information I _am_ a father." I state, my eyes narrowing even more at him to the point I'm glaring at him. "And my name is Gohan."

'Killua' opened his mouth to reply but instead shifted his eyes to look over my shoulder. Turning around, I saw Goten running back over here with the woman in tow. She wore high heels so running wasn't going well for her. Goten tried to match her pace, but the overwhelming excitement caused him to run much faster than her.

"Here he is!" Goten says to the woman.

Tears began to form in her eyes when I held out her purse. "I think this is yours." I laugh.

"Thank you so much!" She says before handing me a few Zeni bills. "Take this as a token of my gratitude. I won't forget this!" After that, she ran back. Watching her run and almost slip made me almost burst out laughing. I know it's bad, but watching people fall in high heels keep hitting my funny bone. Goten found it funny too so he held back a giggle by covering his mouth. I heard a slight chuckle from Killua, but I chose to ignore him.

Hearing him, Goten looked up at him and smiled. "Oh, who's this, Daddy? A friend?"

I glanced at him for a moment before shrugging. I just met him, so I can't call him a friend.

"No, Goten. Just someone who helped me." I reply. I instantly regretted saying that when I noticed the look of defeat on Killua's face. Maybe he wanted to be my friend? Just looking at the hurt in his eyes made me…sad. Not sad but more like apologetic. Why am I acting like this? This is weird…

Goten frowned at me. That's one look from him that can destroy my whole day. "Aw, maybe he wants to be _my_ friend." He then looked back up at Killua, the smile returning. "I'm Goten. What's your name?"

I look at Killua, who smiled down at him. "I'm Killua. Nice to meet you." He then held his hand out for him to shake. Using both of his hands, Goten shook it. "I was here to help your…'Daddy' catch the bad guy." When Goten turned his head to look at the mess, Killua stepped in his way. "I wouldn't look if I was you, Goten. Something like that will give you nightmares. Do you like having nightmares?"

I nearly yelled at him for asking such a stupid question. Of course he doesn't like nightmares! I swear I think he's trying to either scare Goten or make him look at the corpse. Either way, I should stop him before he asks anything else.

Goten shook his head. "No, I don't like having nightmares but my Daddy tells me a bedtime story to make me have good dreams. Sometimes, he'll look under my bed and in my closet for scary monsters."

Killua chuckled before glancing my way. "He does, does he?" I shrugged in response. I stared at me for a moment before bending down to Goten's height. "Well, if you don't want nightmares, then don't look behind me, okay?" He nodded.

I just looked on, flabbergasted at the two. I've never seen Goten make a friend so fast. Not only that, but Killua was actually forming a _bond_ with the small infant. Half of his brain told him to break it apart and return home but the other half wanted him to stay and see where this goes. Being Goten's guardian, I have to do what was best for him. So the best thing for him right now was making a new friend.

"I have so many new toys I got!" He exclaims, throwing his arms in the air. "I want you to see them. Daddy?" Looking up at me, he flashed me another giant smile, one I couldn't help but smile back at. His smiles always make my day. "Can we bring Killua to the house and play?"

Killua looked at me with a smile. I stared at him, cocking my head to the side. His smile…his smile somehow reminded me of Goten's. I found myself smiling back and I couldn't make it go away. Not only that, but his smile seem to grow when I smiled back at him. What's wrong with me? I felt my face get hot. Great, now I'm blushing. I could only imagine what I must look like. I probably look like an awkward freak. I wasn't the only one blushing though. I noticed Killua's cheek turn pink when we both realized we've been staring and smiling at each other for the past 5 minutes.

Goten looked between us, confused as ever. I can't blame him. "Are you guys okay?"

I finally snapped out of my trance and nodded. "Yes, Goten, we're fine."

"So can Killua come over and play?"

I looked at Killua for an answer. He shrugged before nodding his head.

I found myself smiling again.

"Yes, Goten. He can come over and play."

Maybe having someone over for a change wouldn't be so bad. Who knows? Maybe Killua could be my friend too.

After all, I do see me when I look at him.

* * *

 **Author:** Did you guys enjoy it? I know it's a short chapter but I promise, next time will be longer. Also, I will be cycling between this, Hunter x Hunter x Saiyan, and another HXH story I'm working on. Please, give me some love. Trust me, I'll make this pairing work.


	2. Scars of the Past

**Firefly**

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own DBZ or HXH and any of its characters_

 **Chapter 2:** _Scars of the Past_

 **Review Responses:**

 _ **killuaxgohan21** :_ Thanks for waiting! Hopefully you'll stay not being disappointed!

 ** _Kingdark_ : **Thanks for the heads up, I will try to fix any spelling or tenses in the future. No, this is the Killua from the HxH universe. In this story, the DBZ and the HXH universe share one world. Hunters exist here too. I'll try to find a way to explain how these two will work out. I don't like nerd or geek Gohan so that's why in most of my stories he's more mature and tough.

 ** _Jinx_ : **Your wish has been granted!

 ** _Guest_ : **Yeah, me too. No one really likes crossover pairings, especially yaoi ones. But Gohan X Killua is one of those pairings that don't look like it'll work out. But this pairing, somehow, works for me.

 ** _blackkyu_ : **I'm not that great with romantic fanfics. I'm the type of writer who starts the relationship in like the first chapter and always skip to the "action". But not this story. I'll be taking my time with this one. Goten is cute too!

 _More questions about this story? Tips? Ideas? Advice? Tell me!_

* * *

 **Killua's P.O.V.**

He keeps staring at me. He's been staring at me for the past 15 minutes since I've been invited in their home. That's weird…he's weird too. Why would anyone just invite some random stranger in their own house? Why would anyone…invite someone like _me_ in their household? This doesn't feel right. Yet again, it kind of does. When I first walked in, I can sense the amount of angst in the atmosphere. It was almost like you can see it in the air. Sure I had my fair share of angst, in fact I still do, but this was something else. In a way, it kind of felt like home…the home I ran away from a few days ago.

"Here, Killua!" Goten held out one of his action figures for me to take. "You can play with Yusuke."

I smiled. "Thank you, Goten."

Goten is…an odd kid. I mean, I was odd too, hell I still am. Anyway, I just met the kid and I'm already growing fond of him. Maybe it was his innocent nature or that damn adorable smile he keeps plastering on his face. I just want to smile like him, a smile that can brighten the whole world at night. Speaking of smiles, what the hell was wrong with me back there? Why did I keep smiling at Gohan like that? It was like someone super glued it. I hope I never do that again.

Maybe it's these stupid things I've been thinking about lately. They were stupid things that I hope not to bring up ever again so I won't be embarrassed. But there are other things I really want to get off my chest, but I have no one to talk to. There's no chance in hell I was telling my brothers and my parents won't listen to me. At first, I thought it was because they were just stupid questions but I finally now realized why they won't answer…

"How old are you, Killua?"

"Eh?"

Goten giggled, causing me to blush in embarrassment for sounding so stupid. "I asked how old are you? I'm almost turning 4 in a few months and Daddy said He'll throw me a big party!" He threw his arms in the air for emphasis.

I chuckled before pointing at his 'Daddy' behind me. "Well, just like your old man, I'm 14 years old." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gohan drop his head and huff, which almost made me laugh. His reaction was priceless…maybe I should start calling him 'old man' for now.

Goten found it funny too and howled with laugher, pointing a finger at him. "HAHAHA! D-Daddy Isn't o-old! HAHAHAHA!" Watching Gohan's face turn red made me shoot him a cheesy grin. He looked at me and shook his head but his damn smile returned on his face. What's with these guys and their smiles? Their smiles are better than most of the people I know…and by people I mean my family. Their smiles creep me out.

Gohan chuckled at us before standing up. "You two must be hungry. I'm going to make lunch for us."

Something inside me told me to help him, but why? Sure it was the nice thing to do but he looks like he can handle himself well. I mean, he can, obviously. His parents must work for hours if he goes food shopping and cooks all the time.

"I'll help."

"Really?"

I scratched the back of my head, blushing. "Um, sure. I know how to cook."

Gohan's confused expression changed into one of acceptance. He nodded his head and walked in the kitchen, taking out a bag filled with rice and a few pots. Goten watched his Dad go to work, his famous smile on his face. This made me chuckle until standing up from the floor and pat my butt down. My ass started to hurt from sitting for too long on the hardwood floor. Why am I complaining about that? Weird…

Goten watched me get up and giggled, taking the action figure I was playing with. I pretended to care and pouted at him like the child he was. He felt bad and placed Yusuke back where he was with a frown on his face. I instantly regretted doing that. "Oh no! Goten you can play with him! I was just kidding around."

His frown turned upside down. "Really, Killua? I can?!" I nodded in approval. Apparently, that was the happiest moment of his life and he jumped in the air with his fist raised high. "You're the best, Killua! You're a good friend!"

The word 'friend' hit me hard. I was never really called a friend growing up. In fact, I never had any friends. The only people I talked to was Grandpa and Alluka, my younger brother. My oldest brother, Illumi, treated me like a puppet and Milluki was too fat to do anything. Dad was always doing something, Mom kept stalking anyone I came to contact with, and Kalluto, my youngest brother, was always by my mother's side.

At that point, I didn't care I didn't have any friends. I was too busy training and doing my job. I'm an assassin. Yeah, shocking, isn't it? Killing is my job, actually, it's in my blood. My whole family are assassins. Dad pretty much runs the entire family even though Grandpa is the stronger one. In fact, I'm next in line to be heir to the family. I don't know why, maybe it was because I have Dad and Grandpa's hair color and eyes. The way my family runs is pretty weird. That's another reason why I decided to run away. I'll say why I decided to run away for later…first I have to gain Gohan's trust to tell him the truth.

Honestly, I don't plan on telling him anytime sooner. I don't know what the hell he'll do if he found out Goten was playing with an assassin…well, EX-assassin. I can see him flipping shit and probably punching me in the face and kicking me out the house, leaving me on my own again. A part of me wants to tell him right now so I can get it over with, but the other half is telling me to wait for the right moment. When the fuck was the right moment, I would argue back. I think I'm slowly going insane…

As Goten played by himself, I finally entered the kitchen, being greeted by the sounds of pots crashing on the floor and a groan from Gohan. He sucked his teeth and cursed under his breath before bending down and picking up the pots one by one. I couldn't help but laugh as I watched him stumble and drop another pot while making a yelping noise. It was like watching one of those 'fail' videos you find on the internet. He cursed to himself again and collected the rest of the pots without dropping them this time.

I was too busy laughing at him to finally realize the amount of pots he was carrying. There had to be at least 3 big pots and several small ones all together. That's a lot of pots to use for just lunch with 3 people…well, two people since Goten's only 3. Gohan must be out of his mind to cook all of that rice, especially if we're not even going to finish all of it. Was he saving some for later? That'll be a dumb decision but I'm not the one to judge.

"Hey, Killua…"

"Hmm?"

Using his thumb, he pointed to the large sack of rice that sat across the kitchen on top of the counter. "Can you get the rice for me while I start boiling the water? I also need to get the chicken out of the fridge to roast."

I looked at the rice over my shoulder and nodded. He flashed me a small smile before turning the sink on and filling a pot full of water. With a huff, I lifted the sack off the counter almost dropping it during the process. Damn, this thing is heavy! Why does he need so much rice just for him and Goten? This can feed an entire family for several days, maybe even weeks! Good thing I can lift heavier shit than this. If I wasn't an average teen there was no chance I'd be lifting this.

Setting the sack down, I looked over at Gohan to see him staring at the boiling pot of water as if he was in a trance. His eyes were zoned out and he stood like a statue, motionless. I rose my eyebrow at him, feeling somewhat interested. What was he thinking about? It must be something deep. Usually if I think of something deep, I tend to do the same thing; eyes zoned out and motionless. I remembered Milluki telling me I looked 'weird' doing that. He said I looked like I saw a ghost or something. I only ignored him.

Being the 'patient' person I am, I waited for him to finish. If Goten were to walk in, he'll find this scene creepy with me staring at his 'Daddy' and the sound of the water bubbling under the flame. Then, somehow, he'll smile…like always. At this point, I'm waiting for him to finish with my hand on my hip and leaning on the counter like a Mom waiting for her husband's response…Ew, why did I say that? Did I really just compare myself to a Mom and Gohan to a husband?

My face got hot and I can already picture my face getting red. I embarrass myself sometimes.

Gohan blinked back to reality and shook his head. I noticed the dark look he had on his face for a split second before turning his head away from the pot. The dark, angry look he had surprised me. I should ask about what he was thinking about later. Yeah, I should do that before I leave…if I do leave.

He noticed the blush on my face and cocked his head to the side like a confused dog. "What're you blushing about?" He asked.

I buried my face in my hands, trying to wipe the blush away like a smudge. "Huh? O-Oh, nothing. I was just thinking to myself." He seemed to examine me for another second before chuckling. "Oh, and why are you cooking so much rice? It's only us eating and I doubt Goten eats a full plate of his food."

He scratched the top of his head for a moment. "Well, let's say I have a big appetite." He finished his response with a nervous laugh, making me roll my eyes.

"A big appetite?" I repeated in disbelief before looking at the bag of rice. "That bag of rice alone can feed a whole army and you just went to the store. How much food do you two need? With the amount of food you have, this can last you years."

Rather than replying, he made a small humming noise to himself while scooping up a handful of rice in his hand. As I stood there, waiting for his response, I slowly started to realize that he was ignoring me. I hated to be ignored. I let out a small growl when he began to whistle. Was he trying to intimidate me? If so he was doing a great job. Instead of saying anything, I simply reached out and placed my hand on his shoulder and giving it a small squeeze.

He blinked down at the pot before his face darkened again. "I'm going to check Goten." He says quickly before bolting out of the kitchen before I could react. I stared at the door, worried about this guy who I just met.

He flinched when I made contact with him. His mouth was open to say something, but no words came out. When I felt him flinch, I began to grow worried. Did something happen to him to make him jump every time someone touched him like that? Just when I thought my life was complicated and full of crap, Gohan's could be even worse. Now I want to know his full story. I want to know who Gohan is. What his life is about, the ups and downs, raising Goten…everything. For once in my life I felt like being obsessed with something.

Gohan's life…might just be my obsession.

* * *

Bowls were stacked on one another on the table with chicken bones being tossed over them, landing perfectly on the table. I couldn't even go through my 2nd serving watching these two eat. I felt disgusted watching them eat like a pack of wild dogs. Although, I did feel interested. I've never seen someone eat so much food in my life! I'm a fast eater too, but I'm nowhere in their league. Their stomachs must be garbage compactors because they keep eating and eating without taking a break to breathe and digest.

So this is what Gohan meant by "big appetite". He must be delusional because this was nowhere near a big appetite. It was like watching fat people scoff down food at a buffet, which is enjoyable too in my eyes. Just watching them get fatter and fatter made me laugh.

Speaking of fat, how the hell weren't Gohan or Goten fat? In fact, Gohan was built for someone our age. There was no sign of fat or flab on him. All of him was muscle. I had muscles of my own, but they were smaller than his. His torso looked bigger than mine too. I found myself staring at him again and quickly hid my face, hoping he wouldn't see my blushing. Fortunately, he was too busy stuffing his face to notice.

Goten stopped eating and smiled at me. "Are you going to eat, Killua?"

I blinked before chuckling at him. "Um, no, I'm full."

He frowned and looked up at his 'Daddy', who continued stuffing his face. "Daddy." He stopped and set his bowl down on top of the others. "Since Killua is done eating, can we go play now?"

Gohan glanced at me, confused until focusing back on his 'son'. "Are _you_ done eating, Goten?"

Goten cocked his head to the side before rubbing his chin, thinking to himself. I watched with a smile on my face as he darted his eyes between the bowls in front of him then at me. Maybe this decision was too hard for him.

"Um…No." He returned to stuffing his face with rice and chicken.

I notice Gohan shake his head at the younger boy as he took a chicken bone out from his mouth. He tossed it over his shoulder and met eye contact with me.

"So…" His voice trailed off as he thought of a way to break the ice. I waited patiently while watching Goten chew his food. "What's your story, Killua? Who exactly are you?" He finished with a stern look on his face, his eyes narrowed at me.

My eyes went wide for a second, surprised at his question. I knew he was going to ask this sooner or later, but at a time like this? In front of Goten? It's not like he deserved to know too, but the amount of shit I've been through might just haunt him at night. I don't want to be the one responsible for that. If anything, Gohan should be the one worried the most. That's HIS son after all, so he says.

I drifted my eyes back at Goten again. "Well…I can't say in front of Goten."

His face dropped as well as his chicken leg. "AWW, why?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but Gohan beat me to it. "It's okay, Goten. Go play in the living room while the grownups talk. Got it?" He stared down at the smaller boy, a serious expression on his face. If I was in Goten's shoes, I would've ran out the room in a heartbeat. Gohan wasn't playing around.

Goten nodded his head, sighed, and hopped off his seat to leave the kitchen. His head was hung low so he was obviously sad that he couldn't stay to hear my story. I felt bad for the little guy, though. Maybe I should tell him later today to cheer him up.

Noticing my worried look, Gohan curved his lips to a small smile. "Don't worry, he'll understand. So, who are you, Killua? Who is this random person I met on the street after killing someone and inviting them into my lovely home?"

I couldn't help but smirk at him. People with these kinds of attitudes made me feel proud. I don't know why, but anybody with this kind of attitude made me want to know them even more. It was weird, but always liked that.

"Me?" I chuckle before resting my head on my hand. "I'm Killua Zoldyck. Who are you, Gohan? Who is this person that decided to invite a possible murderer into their home without asking any questions?" The word 'murderer' was hard to say. I never liked being called a murderer, even though it was my job to do that. It left a bad reputation.

Gohan cocked his head to the side. "Me?" He repeats. "I'm Son Gohan. Nice to meet you." A short silence fell between us for a moment. "If you're wondering why I let you in my home, it's because Goten really enjoys your company."

"So you let strangers come in if Goten takes a liking to them?"

"Sorry. My turn to ask a question."

A look of confusion crossed my face. Was he playing a game or something? Oh, now I see what he wants to do. We each takes turns asking and answering one question. It's pretty simple, but stupid if you ask me. What's there to hide anyway?

"How did you know where we were? Were you stalking us or something?"

These were the types of questions that made me want to disappear. If I answer him either way I'll be deemed a 'stalker' no matter what. C'mon Killua, think! How can I answer him without sounding like a complete stalker?

The temperature felt like it dropped so I rubbed my arms for warmth. Either that or trying to hide my embarrassment. "I just so happened to see the whole thing and decided to step in. I didn't know you had things under control, to be honest."

"So you killed him?" He asked demandingly.

I rose my hand in the air. "My turn." I heard him huff in defeat. "What're you doing here by yourself? Where are your parents?"

His expression turned deadly when the first question escaped my lips. If I were a normal person, I would've shitted my pants from fear. Fortunately, I wasn't a 'normal' person, but his expression almost made me shake. I gave deadly looks before, but never on this level. I'm actually starting to regret asking that question now.

He had on a thousand yard stare like he was in a trance or something. I couldn't read the expression on his face as well. It looked like a mixture of regret, depress, and anger. At this point I started to fidget with my fingers, trying to distract myself from keeping eye contact with him. I was so use to giving that look to other people that I forgot what it felt like to be under that look. I felt uncomfortable right now.

Just when I opened my mouth to say something, he held his hand out to touch my chest. I made a small grunt as he pressed hard against my chest. What the hell is he trying to do? His hand trailed up from my chest all the way up to my head, which he patted. My confused look turned 120 degrees and l gave him an irritated look. I always hated it when someone patted my head like I was a child. In fact, I just hated it when someone touched my hair in general.

As he started to play with my hair, he pointed at himself with a blank expression. "My parents…" He stopped and sighed. "…my parents are dead, Killua. They've been dead for the past 3 years since Goten was born. Mom died from blood loss while Dad died from fighting."

He lowered his arms back to his sides then lowered his head to stare at the ground. My eyes went wide in shock. He was really raising Goten for 3 years? Scratch that, for Goten's whole life? So the little guy never met his parents before. That must be why he keeps calling Gohan 'Daddy'. He was going to be his father figure for, most likely, the rest of his life. I respect that. I'm just surprised Gohan even survived for this long.

If I was in his shoes, I don't think I could handle life at this point. With parents dying, raising a little brother on my own and no one else to turn to, what's the whole point of living? I don't recommend suicide to Gohan, but suicide is one of my paths in my life. I tried it to end my life once but at the very last second I stopped myself. I don't remember much of that day but the only thing I remember was Illumi standing over me, watching me sob and cradle myself in the dark.

I never even bothered looking up at him. I didn't want to see his face nor his eyes that reminded me of a black hole; dark and bottomless. All I remembered was his chilling voice speaking over my sobs, his voice echoing in the room. I'd never forget this moment. Hell, it still haunts me to this day.

"What's your story?" He asked me.

I rubbed the back of my head. "Well, you may not like this, but I'm an ex-assassin. I hated killing so I decided to run away from my family. I was on the run for a few days until I met you and Goten. Let me just say, when I met you two, I knew you two were something else."

I was expecting him to jump up from his seat and kick me out of his house for being around Goten. It was understandable why. I don't blame him for being angry at me. However, he wasn't angry at me. No, he looked interested. He didn't even show sign of hostility.

"What? No response?" I ask.

He examined me for one brief moment before chuckling. "No, actually, I'm not surprised. I knew you were a fighter or something when you killed that guy. You stabbed through his gut like butter. You need to be specially trained to do something like that. What I don't get is how I just invite you into my home knowing you could've killed me or Goten at any time. Well, if you ever tried something like that…"

"Hold on!" I cut him off, standing up from my seat. "I would never hurt Goten! That kid is the most energetic kid I've ever met. I will never hurt him."

Gohan looked at me, surprised and I was surprised too at myself. Where did that come from? I love the kid for sure, but I never found myself being this protective of someone. I wasn't even this protective over my brothers.

We both sat there, surprised before we broke out into a fit of chuckles.

"You're pretty funny, Killua." Gohan laughs, making me grin with a blush on my face.

I stopped laughing and cleared my throat. "Um, anyway…"

"My turn."

"What?!"

He nodded his head, a childish grin appearing on his face. "Yup. You already asked your question." When I only stared at him in disbelief, he rose his finger in the air. "You said 'what? No response?'" My jaw dropped at his childish antic. Was he serious?

"Are you serious?"

"Nah ah! My turn."

"Stop it!"

"Why did you run away from your family?"

Now it was my turn to give him the thousand yard stare. Just remembering that moment gave me chills and got me heated. Never in my life have I wanted to kill someone so much, especially a family member. Illumi loved to fuck with my head. He loved to make me go crazy. It was sick. One day, I hope I can make Illumi's life a living hell. Actually, even I could, I bet Illumi will just be proud of me. He's crazy. In fact, my whole family is.

"Never mind, I'll…"

I stopped him. "No, it's alright. I'll tell you…"

* * *

 _He looked down at his broken little brother, clicking his tongue while shaking his head. Killua was too weak to end his life so early. Even if he found a way to end his life, he'll still be miserable. There's no happy ending for someone like him: an assassin. A puppet of darkness._

" _Oh, Kil…" Illumi bent down to his brother's level, placing a gentle hand on his arm. Killua sobbed louder while flinching from the touch. "What's wrong, Kil? Defeated that you can't even end your own life? And by hanging?"_

 _He examined the noose around his neck with a chuckle. Out of all possibilities, he chose to hang himself?_

 _Something fell from his brother's pocket that caught his attention. He titled his head to the side before reaching out and grabbing the sharp object. It was a razor blade with fresh blood on it. Judging by the color, the blood had to be recent._

" _Cutting too, Kil?" He asks. Killua continued to sob, hugging himself as tightly as he could. His sleeves were damp near the wrists which Illumi figured out it was his own blood from the cutting. "I told you once and I'll tell you again; you're a puppet of darkness. You're no angel, you're a demon in the real world and in the spirit world. Do you know what demons do? They kill. Just. Like. You. This isn't a fairy tale, Kil. You have no happy ending. This miserable life of yours, you can't escape it. You can run away or kill yourself again, but you'll never live happy."_

" _You won't have friends and you won't find any love. The only pleasure you have is when people die. That's how Dad and I raised you. Look at me for example, Kil." The younger assassin stopped his crying but kept his position on the cold, hard floor. "I've found no love and I'm perfectly fine. Besides that, who'll love a killer like you? They're just scared of you. They're scared of someone who'll slit their throat in their sleep or rip their heart out just for the fun of it."_

 _Illumi stood up and turned his back to his brother. "Remember that you're a puppet of darkness. You were born to be a killer. Killers don't have friends or find love. Just give up, Kil. Give up trying to kill yourself. Keep being a killer and do what you do best." He then headed for the door until stopping to look over his shoulder at his brother one last time. "If you ever disobey me or hurt Mom again…"_

"… _You'll end up just like Alluka…"_

 _Killua's eyes went wide and he shot up from the ground, teeth clenched. He glared daggers at his oldest brother, but Illumi wasn't fazed by his look. In fact, he just looked at him confused._

" _ILLUMI!" He screams, tightening his fists until they bled._

 _Said assassin opened the door while ignoring his screams of rage._

" _ILLUMI!"_

 _The door creaked open and Illumi stepped outside._

" _ILLUMI! ILLUMI!"_

 _Giving his younger brother one more glance, he shut the door behind him, leaving Killua in the dark where he belonged. Pissed at being ignored, the young assassin punched the floor so hard it left a crack where his fist connected._

" _ILLUMI!" His voice cracked from both screaming too much and being at the peak of crying again. "Alluka…"_

* * *

After finishing my story, Gohan gave me a horrified look. I rose my eyebrow at him, confused. Why'd he look so scared? Is he scared of me? Then, he narrowed his eyes at me as if he was angry at me. He slammed his hand on the table and shot up from his seat.

"He told you all of that?" He demanded, clenching his teeth so hard I was afraid they'll crack.

I tried my best to calm him down. "Ay! Take it easy. Illumi always treated me like that. I knew he was lying about all that shit he said. Trust me, I hate the guy too, Gohan. Please, calm down. This isn't your problem."

That seemed to do the trick because he sighed and sat back in his seat. Just when I was about to ask my question, I saw his eyes trail down my left arm before staring at my wrists. Thanks to my shirt, it was just the right length to cover up my scars. I looked down at my wrist and lowered my head, ashamed.

"Let me see." He says, his voice serious.

Not wanting to start an argument, I sighed and rose my arm in the air and rolled my sleeves up. I showed him the several cuts on my wrist, which by this time they were scars. His eyes grew wide and I couldn't blame him. I would be shocked too if someone showed me any type of scars.

"Killua…" He mumbles, his eyes casting down to his hands. Just when I rolled my sleeves up, he immediately rose his arm in the air and was about to take his wristbands off until Goten entered the room. He gasped and quickly put his wristbands back on.

Goten entered the room while skipping and humming a song. His eyes landed on his 'Dad' and stopped his humming. "Daddy! Killua! Can I come in now?" He asks, throwing his arms up in the air. Me and Gohan shared glances.

"You're already in the room, buddy." I say before smiling at him. "But I guess it's okay for you to come in now."

He looked back at the door, confused before looking down at his feet. His jaw dropped and his eyes were wide like he discovered something amazing. He poked his bottom lip as he looked between Gohan and me. We both just stared in silence, both in awe at him. Was he really this…dumb? I don't want to be rude but I really want to say something.

Goten glanced back at the door again. "I am?" He asks making me and Gohan look at each other dumbfounded. "Oh, silly me." He then laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "I thought I wasn't in the room yet."

"Right…" Gohan commented before turning his head to face me. "So, Killua, how long do you plan on staying here?"

I titled my head to the side at him. I wasn't planning on staying. In fact, I was planning on leaving tonight and hopefully find somewhere to sleep. Deep down I had a feeling Gohan wouldn't allow me to spend the night, especially since I revealed myself to be an ex-assassin. Then again, where the hell will I sleep? On the street or in a box? I can't rent a hotel room since I'm low on Zeni. My best choice was to sleep in a box in an alleyway, probably next to a homeless person.

"Um, I wasn't planning on staying here." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

Gohan frowned upon hearing this. "You weren't?" He asks, surprised. "I would've thought you were at least spending the night considering you have nowhere to go. Where will you sleep anyway? On the streets?"

I shrugged again. "I'll find a way. Besides, where will I sleep?"

He pointed at the door that led to the living room. "You can sleep in my old room or on the couch if you want to. I just have to get a blanket and you'll be all set."

Goten looked up at me with a giant smile on his face. "Please sleep here, Killua? Please! Please!"

I can't turn down an offer like this. Plus I didn't want to break Goten's heart if I don't sleep here for a few days. I'm obviously better off here in a warm house than a cold, wet alleyway with possible homeless people who smell like shit. I should just take the offer and shut the hell up from now on.

"Yeah, I guess I'll sleep here for a few days." I reply. Goten ran up to me before hugging my leg. I sat in silence for a moment, my eyes wide before I smiled and ruffled his hair. Making him happy was always a good feeling I enjoyed.

Gohan smiled at the both of us while sitting up from his seat. "Well, let me set up the room for tonight. Welcome to the Son household, Killua."

I smirked at him when he left the kitchen. Goten hurried out as well, possibly to return playing with his toys. I remained in my seat for a few more minutes so I can stay in my thoughts. Maybe living here won't be so bad. It's quiet and relaxing up here in the mountains and the best of all, my family will have no idea I'm even up here. I think a few days might not be enough for me. I should stay for a week, or maybe more.

Or I can live here. Gohan _did_ say "As long as you want".


	3. News & Updates

Long time, no see everyone! Sorry about being gone for such a long time. School got in the way, followed by family and sadly writer's block. However, I'm glad to finally tell you the current statuses of my stories:

 **Hunter x Hunter x Saiyan** ( _Dragon Ball Z x Hunter X Hunter):_ This story is not dead. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak so anyone looking forward to it, I can tell you the next chapter will be up in the next few weeks, maybe even sooner. Just hang tight.

 **Firefly** _(Dragon Ball Z x Hunter X Hunter):_ Same reason with my other DBZ & HxH story. This one, however, is on hiatus until further notice.

 **The Light at the End of the Tunnel** _(Walking Dead x Walking Dead):_ I'm planning on rewriting this story very soon after episode 3 of Season Three releases. I think I'm better off starting later in both series, most likely during Season Two in the game and Season 5 in the TV show.

 **South Park: An Old yet New Face** _(South Park):_ After watching both seasons 19 & 20, it inspired me to continue this story…but until the new South Park game releases. After that, I'll include the new seasons and both the games.

 **The Merc with One Piece** _(Deadpool x One Piece):_ Unfortunately, I've decided to discontinue this story. In fact, I still have high hopes for it so if anybody wants to adopt this story, just contact me and I'll be glad to give you permission.

 **The Saiyan Mesiter** ( _Soul Eater x Dragon Ball Z):_ It's been a while since I've touched this story. There's so many errors and stuff that doesn't make any sense, so I decided to rewrite it in the future. I don't know when, but I will.

That's about it. Those are the current statuses of my recent stories. In 2017, I'm happy to announce my new upcoming stories that I'm sure some of you can't wait to read.

 _Upcoming Stories:_

 **Shonen Hearts (title a work in progress)** _(Kingdom Hearts x Shonen Anime/manga)_ : Perhaps the biggest story I'm gonna create, this is a AU crossover of Kingdom Hearts and Shonen anime/manga (mainly any manga published by Shonen Jump or Weekly Shonen). The way I'm setting this story up, it's basically Kingdom Hearts with Shonen characters replacing Disney characters and a few new elements I hope will keep the story intact. Final Fantasy will still be part of the story for sure. I currently have a poll up and you all can vote for who you want to accompany Sora in his adventure. The choices are Gohan & Killua, Gon & Killua, Gon & Gohan, Krillin & Gohan, or Krillin & Chopper. In fact, I'm looking for someone to help me co-create the story. So if any of you know almost every Shonen anime, that'll be a great help. Expect this story to be released around late January or mid-February.

 **Raised by a Sin** ( _Seven Deadly Sins):_ This is my new OC story about the Dragon sin of Wrath, Meliodas, finding a baby in the woods and raising him/her as his own. I'm still debating whether the OC should be a boy and a girl. This should be published in a few weeks.

 **Boku no Hero League (title a work in progress)** _(My Hero Academia x Justice League/DC):_ Another big story I'm working on. Not much to explain about this story. It's basically My Hero Academia and Justice League sharing one world. So the heroes like All-Might and Aizawa are part of the League and Superman is considered the 2nd most popular hero, with All-Might being 1st. I plan on having Batman & Deku being the main characters because I think those two will work well together as a team.

That's about it. I hope you guys can be patient with me since I got a lot of stuff going on right now. I promise I will be back soon and I will continue the stories I promised to continue. Thanks everyone! See you soon!


End file.
